Ways to Meet
by Kir Carstairs
Summary: A bunch or shorts revolving around Alec and Magnus. Different ways they could have met, meeting at different places, under different circumstances, in slightly or drastically different worlds.


**Hello, this is my first fanfic, or at least the first one I'm going to take the time to put in… typing. This will be a bunch of shorts, each a chapter maybe two.**

**I'd like to point out I am Dyslexic, and where as I am using spell check like my bitch there will probably still be words that don't make sense and odd or bad punctuation, so feel free to point those out to me. **

**WARNING: As much as I think it's already obvious, this is boyXboy. Don't like it, don't read it, no one's tying you down and forcing you to read it… If someone is, I think you have bigger problems to worry about. **

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

**Magnus's POV**

It was getting late; My mood had been sour after dealing with a rather uncooperative client that afternoon, the guy had requested something impossible but really wouldn't listen or simply had tuned out the "im" in impossible… talk about selective hearing. Either way the poor sob ended up out the door on his tail before long, I'd had enough of him so he could take his problem elsewhere and tick someone else off. He should just count himself lucky I hadn't turned him into a toad and flushed him down the toilet, which certainly would have proved amusing if nothing else.

I dramatically flopped myself into my favorite chair, my tiny cat hopping up onto my lap giving me a demanding meow to be pet.

My irritation wasn't subsiding; I stood up unceremoniously dumping my small cat to the floor, earning me an irritated huff and a scornful look from the silly creature. I strode across the room grabbing my coat and walked out the door and down the steps from my flat, finally deciding to take a walk to cool my head and possible get a drink while I was at it.

As the night air hit me I instantly felt a little better, it was cool out but not freezing just refreshing. I made my way down the old streets of Brooklyn heading to the nearest place I could get some something to drink and just drown my frustrations.

It was well past one in the morning by the time I was satisfied with my drunken state and decided to head home for the night, with a couple more litters of alcohol in my system then when I had left, if I wasn't a warlock I'd probably be dead from alcohol poisoning by now.

As I was approaching an ally I could hear movement. _Could be a mugger,_ I thought to myself_._

_I pity the poor fool who tries to mug me, the magnificent high warlock of Brooklyn, he'd find himself suddenly pointing his knife at a polar bear up in the arctic, and I doubt the polar bear would take to mugging any better than I_, I smirked at the thought and proceeded to the mouth of the ally.

Looking into the space, at first I didn't really see anyone or anything that could have produced the noise. After a few lingering moments my gaze finally fell to a dark lump slumped against the alleyway wall next to a dumpster, in which I had originally concluded to be a trash bag, albeit now I realize trash bags don't tend to breath. You see people usually tend to be dead by the time they find themselves in a trash bag.

"Alright so maybe not a mugger, perhaps just a drunk, well that makes this a little boring." I mumbled to myself, a tad bit disappointed.

As I was just going to turn and continue on my way the form shifts slightly tilting its head up, and revealing the most stunning bottle blue eyes looking up at me through a curtain of dark raven hair. "it" was a young boy, a beautiful blue-eyed boy at that.

The boy struggles to prop himself up on the wall and proceeds to, with much trouble, drag himself up the wall into a standing position. This however gets him nowhere as the next action he takes is to fall flat on his face.

With this movement I finally take notice of a strong metallic scent, which I automatically register as blood. Looks like said mugger just missed his flight up north and this boy was probably the unlucky victim.

I sigh and move closer to the boy, whom at this point seems to be out like a light. Whether from blood loss or his face being better acquainted with the pavement I'm not sure.

* * *

**Alec's POV**

Alright so my walk didn't exactly go as planned, I really just wanted to get some time alone, avoid having to watch Jace droll over that annoying red headed mundie girl any longer, or get anymore pitying looks from Izzy, knowing how I felt about him.

He's hard enough to protect from himself, she's just making everything a whole lot worse, she may have shadowhunter blood but she was raised as a mundane.

I hadn't put on any gear or stocked up on weapons; all I had on me was a single seraph blade, mt stele and I had glamoured myself so the mundies wouldn't bother me as I walked the streets. I really wasn't intending to run into any demons tonight, obviously they had other plans.

I had caught eye of a Raum demon and had ended up chasing the thing all the way into some back alleys in Brooklyn. I finally managed to corner it, sinking my blade into its skull, watching as it folded in on its self till nothing remaining, back to its own dimension.

Of course the stupid scaly bastard didn't want to just go home before whipping its tentacle arm around my waist, sinking its needle teeth in, tearing some good holes in my stomach and side.

So that brings me to where I am now, in pain, staggering and struggling to get out of this ally. Pathetic right? yeah i'm pathetic.

I dropped my self against the ally wall, barely clinging to consciousness, the bitter taste of blood filling my mouth.

I searched my pockets for my stele to no avail; I must have dropped the damn thing earlier.

_Great job Alec_, I thought to myself, _what a time to leave your phone in your room, hell of a lot of good it's doing me there_. _I'm going to die in a back ally_, I scrunch my nose,_ next to a smelly dumpster, all because I was to stupid to grab my phone before I left for a walk._

I vaguely felt a presence, as if someone was nearby; I willed my eyes open again and straitened my back against the wall best I could, tilting my head against the cold hard wall so I was looking out the mouth of the ally that would probably be my grave.

Standing in the opening was a really hot looking guy dressed in low-cut pants, a colorful shirt with letters picked out across the front in sequences, not that my mind was working well enough for me to read it, and a dark leather jacket. His black hair spiked wildly. _Not the time Alec, really not the time. Your'e dying, admiring a hot guy isn't helping._

Of course he probably couldn't see me and was just curious about the noise I made stumbling about.

Once again the darkness was threatening to take me into a state of unconsciousness, hovering on the edge of my vision, I try my best to stay focused and awake.

The man was still staring in my direction, _Could he see me_? I focused on his eyes that were staring at me curiously. His eyes are a striking gold green, dark eyeliner and sparkles making them stand out even more and almost luminous. Finally I take notice of his pupils, vertical slits like that of a cat.

_Crap! He's not human, and he 'is' staring at me,_ _he can see me!_ I struggle to my feet as fast as I can, using the wall for support and leverage.

I reach for my weapon, but before I can get a hold of it or do anything else I feel a sharp throb in the back of my head and the darkness that was on the edge of my vision lurches forward consuming me into the nothingness and I fall to the ground, the last thing in my mind are those beautiful golden cat eyes that where studying me in the darkness.

* * *

**Magnus's POV**

Arriving home carrying the bleeding boy, I lay him down on the coach.

I take a cloth and wipe away the blood and dirt on his face. He really is beautiful, those cerulean eyes that are now hidden behind pale lids with long dark lashes. Raven black hair making the blue of his eyes all that more striking and contrasting wonderfully with his porcelain pale skin.

He's dress in baggy jeans and a ratty grey sweater that was probably at time or another black. Somehow it still suited him, though I certainly wouldn't be against dressing him in something nicer.

As gorgeous as this boy is I must have been momentarily insane to have brought him into my home. I know nothing about this child and not to mention getting involved with mundies is such a pain, they know next to nothing about the magical world. Seriously I blame the liquor for this momentary lapse of good judgment; I could have just dropped him at a hospital.

"Well whatever, what's done is done. Let's have a look at your wounds blue-eyes" I lift the ratty old sweat up where it was drenched in his blood to get a view of what I was dealing with beneath.

"This…" as the whisper leaves my lips I stare are the wound in shock. "These are not knife wounds… they look like Raum bites."

I now take notice of the faded silver scares I can see around the wounds… Only now do I take notice of black lines around the edges of his sweater. I quickly snap of his shirt and sweater, and just gaze at the swirling black marks trailing up his arms and covering his body, angel marks.

"Nephilim" I spat. Of all things I picked up a child of the nephilim… I must be really, really drunk to not have noticed before now.

He may be good looking but nephilim tend to have some personality "issues", arrogant condescending creatures and they never try to hide their dislike of downworlder like myself. This one will be no different once he wakes, and I am really not in the mood for that "greater than thou" attitude.

Staring down at blue eyed boy I weigh my options,_ I could put him back and pretend I'd never come across him, Of course this boy has probably already seen me so that could just end up with unnecessary problems on my part, perhaps I could just drop him off at the institute…_

As I'm pondering what I'll do with him, right on cue his eyes flutter open once again. A little disoriented, he looks up at me, he seems to be in some pain, not to mention scared and confused, his gaze locks onto mine his eyes pleading and vulnerable.

"What in hell's name am I supposed to do when you look at me like that?" I grumble angrily, an edge of amusement evident in my voice.

I kneel down by the boy's side, and place my hands over his wounds, letting the magic flow from my finger tips in an impressive display of blue sparks into his bloody mess that was his torso removing the poison and healing his torn flesh.

By the time I'm finished he has fallen back asleep, his labored breathing evened out and generally more comfortable.

I move across the room and collapse down in my chair completely exhausted. "This was certainly not what I had in mind for tonight" I breathe. Knitting my brows and pinching the bridge on my nose.

* * *

**Magnus POV**

~~ The next morning~~

The sun is just coming up and I'm still seated in my chair from the night before, having gotten no sleep, partly from watching the blue-eyed boys condition, but mostly because I didn't really want to sleep with a shadowhunter in my house when I had no idea what his reaction would be when he finally wakes up for more than two seconds before fainting again.

I drowsily get up and make my way into the kitchen to put on some coffee and grab something to eat. I'd really rather just conjure both up with magic but I'm basically all out of that at the moment, so manually it is.

As I'm pouring the coffee into a cup I hear movement from the other room. I pick up my cup and move to the door way, gracefully leaning my body against the door frame, watching as the blue-eyed boy sits up.

He's looking around curiously, his expression slowly shifting to alarm as his wide, and might I add gorgeous, eyes come to rest on my magnificent self in the doorway eyeing him silently.

He suddenly jumps to his feet, a little off balance and reaches for his blade, his face switching to fear when there is no blade to be found.

"If you're hoping to find a certain angel blade you won't find it there, little shadowhunter." I inform him with a slight grin, annoyance clear in my voice; I spat the last word out with distaste. I most certainly was not going to leave something so dangerous in his possession.

"Wh-Who are you, where am I?" The blue eyed boy growled.

I sigh when the boy still looks panicked and start to look around frantically for either something to shove through my chest or an exit, probably whichever he found first.

"look darling, I'm not going to harm you, if I had wanted to I'd have done so while you were out of it… and certainly not in my home, that's a little to incriminating don't you think?" I tell him with a dismissive sweep of my hand.

The boy paused, his gaze now fixed on me, seemingly deciding whether or not to believe what I'd just said, his brows knitting together in thought.

"You where injure and I healed you, it would be a little counterproductive if I just killed you now after all the effort I put into fixing you." I added

"I…I supposed that makes sense" He mutters.

I take this as my opportunity to move a little closer to him, and possibly tease him a bit; I gracefully strode toward him closing the distance between us. "Besides…" I say leaning forward bring myself to his eyes level. "I think it'd be such a waste to just kill someone as sexy as you my blue-eyed beauty, don't you think." I give him my most devilish grin and wait for his reaction.

The blue eyes boy just stares at me in horrified shock, but Instead of the look of discontent and disgust I had expected to follow from the young shadowhunter… I was instead rewarded with an adorable blush that slowly spread across his face.

"W-What?" Sputtered the blue-eyed boy.

I smile at this. Did this little shadowhunter seriously just blush at me; I was expecting him to go red with anger not in embarrassment, how adorably hot.

"Would you like something to eat?" I asked.

"Err"

"It's not poisoned, promise" I assured him with a smile.

"Ah… S-sure, I guess." He said looking at the floor as though it was more interesting than me, which mind you it most certainly is not, a light blush still visible on his face.

I head back towards the kitchen with him following right behind me, a cautiously like he's expecting something to jump out at him. Well he wasn't wrong, my tiny cat came charging up behind him and rubbed up against his leg, the blue eyes boy instinctively tenses and looks down at the little cat, which gave him a mew in response.

"Y-you have a cat?" He asked curiously.

"Indeed I do, It seems the Chairman likes you. He's a very good judge of character."

"Chairman?"

"Chairman meow, it's his name, and more importantly mine is Magnus, Magnus Bane"

"Alec" The boy muttered

"What?" I asked confused

"My name, it's Alexander Lightwood, but everyone just calls me Alec" He explained with a sheepish smile.

I frowned at the name Lightwood, thinking back on the ones I'd met in my long life, they certainly didn't leave a good impression.

"Um, Is something wrong?" they boy asked giving me a worried look.

"Ah, no nothing at all." I smile softly at him, wiping away the frown that was there moments ago. "Alexander huh, a sexy name for a sexy shadowhunter, how very appropriate."

Once again my words earned me a bright blush across Alexander's face, which he attempts to hide from me behind his dark hair. How unbelievable adorable this boy is, he gets embarrassed so easily, and so self conscious even in in front of a downworlder. I proceeded to lead him into the kitchen to have breakfast, still grinning like an idiot at his reactions.

* * *

**Well hopefully that didn't suck to badly… Admittedly I haven't really sat down I written anything that I've had to worry about punctuation, grammar and stuff for a little over 2 years now. Sooo, these should get better as they go on. XD**

**Please review, I'll love you if you do. *insert the world's most adorable kitten face here* seriously lack of reviews makes my kitten sad; don't make him sad he has a taste for human flesh which grows with sadness, and I happen to be made of human flesh. O~O****  
**

**~KirC**


End file.
